The present invention relates to a binder that is useful in containing articles, for example, paper, that have holes located near its edge.
Generally, there are two types of binders available to contain articles. The first is the well-known three-ring binder which is commonly used by students. This type of binder has a spine and two covers with each cover hinged at the edge of the spine. Typically, the spine and covers are made of cardboard covered by plastic.
The binder has three rings that may be opened and closed and typically are part of a mechanism that permits the user to open all three rings merely by pulling apart one ring. The mechanism also permits the user to close all three rings merely by pushing together one ring. Thus, when the rings are opened, a portion of each ring can be guided through holes in the article so that the article is contained when the rings are closed. Usually, the rings and the mechanism are made of metal with the mechanism attached to the spine by, for example, rivets.
The advantage with this type of binder is that it is easy to insert or remove articles. The user need only turn to the location where the article is to be removed or inserted, pull apart the rings, remove or insert the article, and close the rings.
However, the problem with this type of binder is that it is rigid and therefore bulky and hard to carry and store. Moreover, this type of binder is expensive to produce because the ring mechanism and rings are made of metal.
The second type of binder is generally a binder molded from plastic. This type of binder has a plastic spine of any suitable width depending on the number of articles to be contained. Molded to one edge of the spine are several ribs. The distal end of the ribs curl inwardly toward the opposite edge of the spine. To contain articles, the user places the binder into a particular machine which straightens the ribs so that the holes in the articles can be aligned with the ribs. After each article has been inserted onto the ribs, the user releases the machine which allows the ribs to resume their curled position due to their plasticity.
The advantage with this type of binder is that it is lightweight, flexible, and easy to carry. In addition, it is cheaper than the typical three ring binder.
However, a problem with this type of binder is that it is very difficult to remove or insert new articles. The user must have the particular machine, which can be costly, to straighten the ribs so that an article can be inserted or removed.
The present invention solves the problems of these types of binders by providing a binder, preferably formed of plastic, that allows the user to easily insert and remove articles without the bulk and rigidity of the typical three ring binder. Moreover, the present invention provides a binder that is easy to manufacture. This will result in a binder that has a lower cost than the three ring binder while providing the advantages of those types of binders.